


I Don't Want Anyone But You

by bangles25



Series: All Night Long [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: Kibum takes care of his lover after a long night of torture.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Original Female Character(s), Kim Kibum | Key/Reader
Series: All Night Long [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Don't Want Anyone But You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short and pointless but I wanted to do a little sweet scene at the end where it's nice and loving and chill to make the series feel complete.

  
He returns moments later with a glass of water and a warm washcloth. He sets the glass of water on the side table, then sits down on the bed and gently wipes her face with the washcloth, and she hums contently.

He wipes over her neck and down her chest and abdomen, and then gently wipes her down between her legs, giggling when her whole body jerks and she moans from the sensitivity. When he finishes he stands up and hands her the glass of water, then goes back to the bathroom.

He comes back empty handed and takes the glass from her and sets it on the table, then crawls into the bed next to her, spreading his arms open so she can snuggle against him.

He pets her hair as she settles against him, tilting his head down to press a gentle kiss against her hairline.

"I'm sorry I was bad," she says softly.

"Hey, no," he gently takes her chin in his fingers and lifts her head to meet his eyes. "you took your punishment, it's all done and forgiven baby,"

"I know, but I really wanted to be good for you, so you'd be proud of me,"

"I'm always proud of you," Kibum says, pressing another kiss against her forehead. "You're smart and funny and kind and beautiful and you always try your best for me and I love you, I don't want anyone but you,"

"that was kind of cheesy Kibum," she teases and he scoffs playfully, rolling his eyes.

"I love you too," she says after a moment, tilting her head up to kiss his chin, before settling back into the the sheets and wrapping an arm around Kibum. 

He hums his acknowledgement, then reaches over to the table and turns off the light, and together they enjoy the quiet darkness.

After a few minutes her sleepy voice breaks the silence. "Kibum?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want anyone but you either." 


End file.
